Talk:Tier Harribel
Hollow Hole Since we haven't seen her... hole I was wondering if it might simply be the hole on her zanpakuto. Thoughts? Front page picture Just to say that that's a pretty hot pic of Halibel o.o. lol Eyelashes This is pretty minor, but it still bugs me... The shapes around her eyes aren't mask fragments, but rather eyelashes. You can tell by their shape and color. They're yellow, like her hair, but if they were mask fragments they'd most likely be white. From certain profile views, it's easier to tell what they are because of the way they stick out. If nobody objects, I'll change this information in the article. Greybob 21:11, 24 April 2009 :Hmm, I didn't hear nor read anything about people assuming her eyelashes were part of her Hollow Mask. They are eyelashes, because they are blonde. Her Mask extends from her jaw to her breasts only, nothing more. By all means, change this. - HuecoMuffin 22:08, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Last name I've been wodering. What is her last name? Anyone know? Mhsk 06:18, 8 January 2009 (UTC) i really dont know either i also want to know though.... :Her last name has yet to be revealed she may not even have one for all we know. WhiteStrike 02:50, 9 January 2009 (UTC) yeah..who knows... I thought I heard someone say her last name was "Valera"...but that's probably just a rumour. ~BlarXCirucci :A rumour indeed. But I have a feeling we should hear it soon. Arrancar have a habit of revealing their last names upon doing their Resurreccion - for example Yylfordt Granz and Yammy Rialgo. So she might possibly do it after preforming hers, although she doesn't seem to talk as much as those other two... I guess we'll just have to wait and find out. ^.^ - HuecoMuffin 17:58, 20 April 2009 Hey... It hasn't been revealed yet. GohanRULEZ 07:02, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ? Her resurreccion may be a shark since her hollow mask resembles somewhat of a predator and according to the latest chapter released, she appears to have a control over water. So predator + water = shark. Just wondering.--Agate genbu 06:20, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Could be. who knows? Let's not put anything until it is confirmed though. Same goes for the water thing. Let's wait until we see the true power of her released state before putting anything (including the notes about water; though, put the water thing in the Trivia section, if anywhere). Arrancar109 06:22, 17 April 2009 (UTC) i think it's gonna be called Tiburón--Kisukeiscool100396 06:24, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Same here. TomServo101 22:27, 22 April 2009 (UTC) The water thing is probably Ukitake bailing Toshiro out, since recall his zanpakuto's release command "waves become my shield, thunder become my blade". So hold off of adding water being part of her release, because most likely it isn't. The End 01:23, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Ukitake wasnt involved in the fight, but if she does have some control over water which is likely considering she kinda seems shark like, it wouldnt be good for someone who is facing an opponent that makes ice. TeamBleach2 12:44, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Kisuke was right. It is Tiburon. D: I'm also not gonna be able to sleep tonight after what just happened and what will happen soon. Kaihedgie 06:54, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it wasn't very hard to see coming, to be honest, given the last page of chapter 354 and the shape of Halibel's mask fragments. Makes perfect sense. Arrancar109 06:56, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :is it just me or did she seem to overpower him way to quickly, in a single attack cutting off his right arm and winning. http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/355/18/ and http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/355/19/ Fawcettp 07:16, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Does anyone else think it's odd that i was right? It is called Tiburón--Kisukeiscool100396 12:56, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, I am so happy to say that it is indeed sharky Tiburón. I made that prediction about a week ago and confirmed Tiburón when I got some aid from online research into the matter, considering I am not fluent in Spanish unfoprtunately. So, I don't find it odd that you were correct. The water, her Hollow Mask. It made sense to me. - HuecoMuffin 10:10, 24 April 2009 Projectile Azule? I haven't seen the raws, but it'd make much more sense to me that this new technique's name were "Proyectil Azul" (spanish for "blue projectile") Could someone check the raws to see if that's what Kubo decided to call it, or just another translators' mistake? (like Ulquiorra's Murcielago was first translated as "Murushierago") Lia Schiffer 07:19, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Very likely, another translator's mistake. I only put down "Projectile Azule" because I can only access the manga but not Spanish translators (for the moment). Like "Chimera Parca" turning into "Quimera Parca", I think it's safe to say that "Projectile Azule" will turn into its pure Spanish equivalent. Arrancar109 07:28, 24 April 2009 (UTC) OK, I just wanted to make sure. As a native Spanish speaker, it's easy to notice those kind of mistakes (or, like in the case of Cero Oscuras, odd decisions by the author), but those who don't know the language could be easily confused (I remember the Murcielago/Murushierago confusion. It was funny to read)Lia Schiffer 07:34, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Well, the latest subbed manga wrote as "Projectile Azule". --Kroduz 16:10, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes however Proyectil Azul is the correct translation here is the japanese writing for it プロジェクティル・アズール (purojiekuteiru azūru). WhiteStrike 16:17, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Temporary Protection This page has been protected with the expirig time of 1 day. This has been done to proctect the structure of the article. WhiteStrike 10:31, 24 April 2009 (UTC) oh man i was waiting for someone to add the japanese translation for proyectil azul and tiburon--Kisukeiscool100396 13:01, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Shark? Well, after the first blow towards Hitsugaya, she said:" One blow from the shark and the ice dragon sinks into the sea." Does that mean she is a shark-like hollow (Vasto Lorde perhaps)before becoming an Arrancar to an Espada? And some websites wrote that Tiburon stands for "empress shark". *Tiburón= liiteral spanish name meaning shark, the name of her release supported by the katakana next to the kanji. Empress Shark= probably the literal translation of the kanji (haven't seen this weeks Japanese version yet so can't say for certain). Though I'm not positive I'm pretty sure that Kubo includes a kanji release name to make it more accessible to those who only speak Japanese as katakana is primarily used to translate something from outside of Japan. Hope that helps- Eternal Breath Tiburon "Rapier" Minor but sort of noticeable...Halibel's sword in Tiburon form isn't really in the shape of a shark's body. It's in the shape of a shark tooth, with shark's gill marks near the tip.--Faceplant 03:10, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, as well as her mask. It resembles a sharks very closely. --Espada Speed 15:40, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Just want to point out, it looks nothing like a rapier - her sword is huge. The 'zweihander' description was far more accurate, but I'm sure there is a better description. Mohrpheus 14:41, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Cue death/hatefics? I know this kinda seems irrevelant, but after what she did to Toshiro, his fangirls are probably in a blind rage or whatnot D: Kaihedgie 04:18, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Agreed, But i very much doubt Toshiro will die. If he does i by myself will be very shocked. I mean i think every person from the Gotei are going to get beat up pretty bad. I mean look at Momo Hinamori, and Rangiku Matsumoto. As well as Ikkaku Madarame. So it's all up in the air. I guess we'll just have to wait and see :)--Espada Speed 15:38, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Well, as I said in Toshiro's talk page, Hitsugaya's status is "heavily wounded"/"seriously wounded" until you can provide concrete evidence that says he's dead. Having most of his upper right-torso sliced off isn't strong evidence. Arrancar109 15:43, 25 April 2009 (UTC) U know anywhere else that wud hav sounded extremly stupid...but its bleach we're takin about, they seem reluctant to kill of any "good guys".. AlienGamer Talk Stop, OKay so a lot of people are saying that they're going to move Halibel's tattoo because it's too "suggestive". They won't. The Anime is rated 14+ anyways....Plus it comes on later at night. Plus that'd be too big of a change.--Espada Speed 16:38, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, people saying this do have a reason. I mean, just because it's 14A doesn't mean they don't censor things. They make Halibel's uniform cover her entire breasts as opposed to the half in the manga, so you never know for sure what people are going to do with it. I've also heard they were thinking about extending her entire Hollow Mask to fit her breasts, and if that happened, I for one would not be pleased. An Arrancar's Mask and Espada's tattoo are important signs of them, so hopefully the anime company won't censor it. - HuecoMuffin 11:16, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::It's another possibility that their don't move it but after extending her hollow mask it remains at place where it was in manga. And that would mean that she'll first Espada that haven't tatto on skin.--Kazuki Senzo Miyakami 13:55, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Gah, That's what Halibel's known for though! Her breasts! WTF?! haha, well let's hope they don't cause i think her mask looks cool the way it is now.--Espada Speed 16:38, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Exacta! That's why it better not happen! - HuecoMuffin 14:12, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Perhaps unfortunately, I think they probably will change it. Didn't they also change (in the anime) Nel's clothes when she transforms to cover her up more? It's kind of strange, but anime in general seem to be getting more censored recently. Like, in the new FMA series, they removed the part where Ed and Al cut their thumbs to get blood for their transmutation of their dead mother. I think it's probably because anime is getting more "mainstream" now, so they have to be careful, having a foreign audience at least partially in mind. Back on topic; if she had her number placement changed to be over her mask, she would NOT be the first Espada to have their tatoo somewhere other than their skin. Aeriniero had his tatoo over the masks in his tank/head. Actually, Aaroniero's heads are only partially covered by their masks, and the number 9 is tattooed on their respective unmasked parts. My prediction is that Halibel's tattoo's location will remain unchanged. There are some good reasons for this: 1. Halibel has little face time from when she unzips her jacket to when she releases Tiburón. 2. It would be the first time for the anime to explicitly show her cleavage anyway. 3. Even if the anime extends her mask fragments, it needn't be towards the cleavage. Zooropa XIX 08:16, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :they may not move the number for the short period it would be seen in her sealed form, but they most likely will change for released form if they are that fussy about her breasts, as they are practically bare Fawcettp 10:09, 1 May 2009 (UTC) My prediction is her hollow mask covers half of whole of her breasts, and the tattoo is moved to a few centimetres below her breasts. --Kroduz 09:29, 1 May 2009 (UTC) The censoring in the anime has increased notably since the Arrancar arc (half of the blood is replaced by black lines; when Szayel crushed Ishida's stomach, he spat saliva instead of blood, and Szayel's Gabriel was also modified) so it wouldn't be a surprise that they moved her mask to cover more of her breasts. Dunno what they'll do with her number, but it'll be a pity to change Kubo's original design just because they think she's showing too much of her cleavage. What I'm wondering is what they'll do with Tiburon. The mask only covers like... a third of her breasts. I hope they don't screw up with that. Lia Schiffer 10:19, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Well, it would be completely silly if they changed her whole mask/breast thingy. I mean, come on, you can practically see Loly and Rangiku's breasts any way, and its not like we have some drooling 5 year old watching bleach! If they change it, I will not be a happy chappy, and I'm sure a lot of other people are not gonna be either! Blade Titan X 07:36, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Halibel and her Fracción Well, I hope nobody minds that I added Determination under Halibel's Powers & Abilities section. Because if you think about it, Halibel was outraged once she seen her Fraccións' defeat. Although "determination" doesn't seem to be an ability or power, it obviously makes her more willing to fight. Malzzel 4:45, 8 May 2009 (UTC) I don't think that the "Determination" thing should be there, it's just like saying that "Rage" is an ability because characters get magically stronger when they're angry, and release abilities that they normally wouldn't (i.e. Byakuya's Senkei or Ulquiorra's Segunda Etapa). It suits better under the personality section. Yet, determination is not what I'd call her will to avenge her fallen Fraccion. I don't have the correct word right now, but I think that part should be erased. Yet, I'll see what the admins, or at least other users think before changing it. Lia Schiffer 08:26, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :soooo, just her killing intent(duh everyone gets stronger if they are determined to kill there opponent), the only exception i know of is the guy with wings(his ritual seams to actual increase his strength) Fawcettp 08:50, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Ichigo has Determination listed under his abilities/powers, so why shouldn't Halibel? Granted, its not like swordsmanship or anything as exciting as that, but Determination has its merits. There are quite a few examples of how Ichigo's Determination has helped him in battle so I think its only fair Halibel has it on her page. Strategist9 22:21, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :He does? Then why not put it under Renji, Ishida, and positively all damned characters. Determination is not an ability. It's something almost all characters have, otherwise, they wouldn't be willing to fight the war they are fighting. The only character that seems to lack said determination is Orihime. Lia Schiffer 02:47, 14 May 2009 (UTC) In that case, just a suggeation, but why not add a 'weaknesses' section to character profiles.TomServo101 08:35, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Though an interesting idea, that is beyond the point. What I'm saying is that "Determination" is not a Power nor and Ability, therefore, it is ridiculous and pointless to have it under that section. Lia Schiffer 09:32, 15 May 2009 (UTC) New abilities I'm checking the raws right now and the names given to the new techniques by the translators seem to be the direct translations from the Kanji to English, instead of the original names in Spanish. Barragan's "Death Breath" according to the Katakana, is called "Re-su-pi-ra"="Respira", that's spanish for "Breathe". And Halibel's "Burning Current"'s Katakana are read "I-ru-bi-e-n-do"="Hirviendo" that's spanish for "Boiling", while "Cutting Waterfall" is read "Ca-su-ke-da" whilst "Cascada" is Spanish for "Waterfall". Could someone gibe it a check si that the new techniques get their real names? Lia Schiffer 02:47, 14 May 2009 (UTC) I fixed Halibel's, though someone else might want to clean it up. I've read the raw already and I think her new ability is "hirviendo cascada". It makes sense right? I we're going to rely on the katakana that's what was there. And also, the way she used her ability, for me, is fit for the "hirviendo cascada". She boils the ice first to make water then uses the water as a waterfall to attack. Barragan's "death breath" is just respira and I don't know why that is just like that. I'm going to change it. Just change it if you don't agree. --Agate genbu 05:24, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :I'd rather say it's the other way around. Using boiling water is one technique, and throwing it like a waterfall is another one, I think. Because "Burning Current Cutting Waterfall" makes little sense to me. That's two nouns there, something unusual if you consider the usual. In my opinion "Burning Current" is one thing, and the "Cuttin Waterfall" is another one. That's how I see it. I think this should be open for general discussion, for I've seen at least three different interpretations for this/these new technique(s). Lia Schiffer 08:58, 19 May 2009 (UTC) When I read, I saw them as separate abilites, but I don't if it just me. And also, I'm not a Spanish expert, but together shouldn't it be "Cascada Hiervendo?" SkyBrookes 16:15, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Though "Cascada Hirviendo" would be the correct way in Spanish, (in case it's a single technique), this is not the first time that Kubo has messed up with basic Spanish Grammar (I'm looking at you Ulquiorra and your Cero Oscuras and your Cuatro Espada). Problem is that, in my opinion, and due to the translators being some different group and not the usual Sleepy Fans, the translation was a bit... strange. Though now the Sleepy Fans version is available on mangafox, but the original names of the techniques were translated by the other group, thus creating the present confusion. But reading the chapter again, it does seem to me that Hirviendo and Cascada are separate techniques. Maybe some admin could open a poll or forum for this? Lia Schiffer 08:58, 19 May 2009 (UTC) From what I've seen in the translations, "Hirviendo" and "Cascada" are two separate techniques. Its difficult to tell whether Halibel paused before calling out the second name of the attack, or if it was an entirely different ability in itself. Personally, it seems to be two separate abilities - if it were one ability, Kubo would've put some type of indication of Halibel pausing as she said the attack name, as has done for other characters ("Hirviendo...Cascada"). In this case however, she seems to declare either word as if it were meant to be alone. On another note, I doubt that Halibel's "Hirviendo" ability was solely meant to be used on ice, seeing as it can heat up/boil any water in contact - I suggest that someone change the ability's description to reflect this. Mohrpheus 14:11, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Agree! She even talked with Hitsugaya between the "Hirviendo" and the "Cascada". There is no way it is just one technique. She used 'Hirviendo' to boil the ice and 'Cascada' to attack... two different techniques. - Fraccion 15:17, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :The latest chapter confirms that they're separate techniques, because she used Hirviendo alone. Lia Schiffer 07:40, 22 May 2009 (UTC) If Halibel Was A Shark does that mean she flew in the desert It's been bugging me for ages. Did Halibel fly when she was an Aduchjas...or like wobble around or something. :most likely she swam through the sand/desert floor Fawcettp 23:57, 18 May 2009 (UTC) unlikely she probibaly had legs even as a normal hollow as powerfull as she is it is unlikely that she would have such a weakness as no arms and legs Pein of akatsuki 07:37, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Name In the new Chapter the correct way to spell her name has been shown. I protected te page from being move until the Chapter is fully out as to prevent spoilers for those who want to wait to see it for themselves. WhiteStrike 12:45, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Where does it actually say her name is Harribel? How do you know the RAW doesn't say Halibel? Drunk Samurai 08:44, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Chapter cover same as how Tite Kubo usually releases the speeling here is link to the image http://bleach.wikia.com/file:Hali1.png. Then why are there more letters than they would spell Harribel? Also how do you know the cover is actually canon? Covers are very rarely ever canon. Such as Oda's Cover story arcs. Many mangaka have written out names but spelled them completely different in the official databooks. Drunk Samurai 08:59, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Ehm... look closer at the letters. Exact letters for Harribel. And why would Tite Kubo write a wrong spelling of the character's name in the cover? Besides, what makes you think it's not Harribel?. It makes more sense if her name comes from Harry Bell Measures, the architecht. Yes, I liked the previous spelling better. But this is the official romanization, there's nothing to do to it. Lia Schiffer 09:02, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Maybe you missed what I said. "Many mangaka have written out names but spelled them completely different in the official databooks." Also where did you pull the Harry Bell thing from? Nothing is official until the mangaka directly states it(like a interview) or releases a databook with correct spellings. In fact, sometimes multiple names get used. Drunk Samurai 09:23, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Stop bullshitting around. The name on the cover was written by Kubo, thus it is canon until he say it otherwise. If he'll say otherwise, we will change it again. Nobody cares that you like it or not. His word is above all, and is the only thing that matters, because it is his manga. Every disobeying voice is just noisure of rage. Unreleased power The trivia bit, "She is the only Arrancar whose zanpakutō has shown to have a special technique in its unreleased state.", is not entirely accurate with the release of a few recent chapters. Barragan shows the ability to use a power before releasing as well. RecklessFire 07:02, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :But that was Barragan himself, not his zanpakutō. Lia Schiffer 07:07, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::What? Was it not part of his release power to age? It sure seemed like it, what with making her slow down and all... RecklessFire :::Yes, but he slowed her down without even touching his zanpakutō, and he broke her arm touching her with his hand, still not holding his zanpakutō. It's not part of his release power but of his power in itself to age things. His Resurrección just makes it much more powerful. Lia Schiffer 07:23, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::::If you say so... RecklessFire 07:25, 22 May 2009 (UTC)